Tugging at my heartstrings
by Eternal-Earth-Sailor
Summary: My name is Bridget and this is my story. About how I became Sailor Gaia... PG-13 For Language
1. Introduction

You ever feel that your heart is being pulled by something. That your very heart strings are aching to be somewhere else or to become something else. I had that feeling often, more times than I can ever say. I'm wasn't sure what it was but something in my soul was calling to someone or something. But you know, I never got an answer back.

My name is Bridget. I'm seventeen years old and practically a normal teenager. I go to school, go to practice (Varsity Basketball, ooooohhh yah bebe!) hang out with my friends, go love crazy over boys, you know the usual teenager things. In fact you probably wouldn't even give me a third or fourth look on the street. Most people give me a second, I'm 6.15 feet tall or around there (because at my height that half of an inch really makes it important). There aren't many females in the world like that except for major models.

What would you do if I told you that wasn't everything? What would you say if I told you that I have more responsibility that most people will ever see in a lifetime (yes that includes most presidents and the like)? I imagine the answers would be 'yah right', 'bullshit' etc, and remarks of that caliber. However I swear that what I tell you is completely true.

My name is Bridget, I protect this world from evils that mere mortals can imagine. I am a hidden warrior, protecting people who never know they even enter into fatal danger. Who am I? Are you sure that you want to know? Once you know, there is never a going back.

My name is Sailor Gaia, protector of the earth. Yes, protector of the earth, but I'm not alone, there are thousands of sailor scouts like me in the universe fighting the darkness that is everywhere but nowhere. On Earth there are thirteen other soldiers who, like me, protect the earth from the darkness. They have no idea that I exist and I too, until recently, had no idea that they existed.

The darkness tends to come to Earth more often because it was here that absolute harmony and peace existed and where it had its greatest triumph. Ah, the Silver Millennium, a time where peace ruled men, not men ruled peace. Ruled over by the Goddess-Daughter Queen Serenity and her daughter Serena, the silver millennium was a utopia. But look at my manners I am too far in the past to begin and am skipping too far ahead in the story.

Lets start at the beginning, my story before we get to the princess's story. I wasn't always Sailor Gaia, in fact I was given my birthright recently. When I was little I always felt that something was missing from my soul, a missing piece. However I never paid it any attention, I mean come on, one: I am a hopeless romantic, I always thought that the missing piece was the part that my soul-mate held. Two: everyone feels like they have something missing when they were young. Well I was right in some regard, there was a piece of my soul missing but it wasn't in the hands of my soul mate.

When I turned eight, I started to do things. Extraordinary things, things that no human could do. When I looked at the sky, I could float a few inches over the ground, when I motioned to water I could get it to fly to my palm and hold itself in a bubble, with fire I could conjure it by will and with earth I could manipulate it. I started to heal instantly the moment my skin was ruptured, I had no scars or bruises, they healed once I touched them. The same thing happened if I touched someone else, they would immediately be healed, as if their injury had never happened. The strange thing was that nobody seemed to notice what I did, they would get back up and keep going. However I couldn't control these powers and there were several close scares when I got angry or upset and my powers reacted. I think that I set fire to a girl's shirt for making fun of me.

It was then that I felt most alone with my powers, without any friend or mentor to guide me. However as my thirteenth birthday rolled around I found that I control when and where my powers showed. I could stop my powers from hurting everyone (even though I still set fire to a persons bag if they deserved it). For the last four years I hid my powers from the world, making sure that nobody thought that I was different or strange. All that changed when a strange cat entered my room window and laid down next to my head.

-

Note: I don't own Sailor moon or any of the Characters besides Bridget/Sailor Gaia

Please Review! Any and all criticism are welcomed (compliments are good too)


	2. Windows, cats and strange markings

Chapter Two: Waking up to something strange

Note: I don't own SM or anything affiliated with it other than the Sailor Gaia characters and characters from any other Fan fic I write.

-

I woke up the next morning very slowly as it was a Saturday. I rolled over and felt something soft against my cheek. Soft, like fur. I jolted, my eyes bursting open as I sat straight up in bed. I looked beside me to find a gray cat laying next to me. "How did that get in here?" I thought as I touched its fur. As I stroked its fur, it opened its eyes and fixed me with its eyes. I gasped as its eyes were a bright violet, a color I had never seen in nature and on its forehead was a mark that looked like a heart with a cross through it. "What strange markings," I thought to myself as I scratched the cat behind the ears. "Well I don't know exactly what I'm going to do with you kitty, I am not sure if mom will let me keep you. You have such strange markings though, and such eyes. I'm sure I can get mom to accept you, but I bet your hungry. Stay here and I will go get you a saucer of cream." I said as I scratched her behind the ears and stood up.

I went downstairs and retrieved a saucer of cream for the cat and a bowl of oatmeal for me. I placed it on a tray and brought it up to my room to the surprise and confusion of my parents. "Here you go kitty, a nice saucer of cream for you to eat before we go and plead your case," I said as I placed the saucer on the floor. The cat stretched, jumped off my bed, and meandered over to the saucer. It looked at me and started to lick at the saucer. "Well, I need to name you. It won't do to present you with no name to my parents. Well you look like a girl so I'm going to name you," I thought about it, my mind was a blank until a name came into my head "Alena. It is perfect for you, it means light and pretty," At this Alena raised her head and mewed. I giggled, "I take that as you approve. You certainly were hungry Alena, well now is as best of a time as any to introduce you to my parents," I picked up the saucer and Alena as I moved to go downstairs.

As I got downstairs I yelled "Family Meeting! Ahora, pronto, now, immediately etc etc etc," and went into the living room. "What happened? What's wrong?" asked my mom and dad as they entered the room. "What did we do now?" said my twin brother and sister as they entered the room from the backyard. They all stopped as they laid eyes on Alena. "Where did that cat come from?" ask my mother as she sat down. "Well, I'm not quite sure, I think she climbed in the window last night while I was sleeping. All I know is that she is here now and I want to keep her," I said as I sat down. "What a weird marking on her forehead," said my sister Francie as she sat down. "Yah and weird color eyes," said my brother Julian as he moved behind the couch. "Bridget, you don't even know where she came from, she could be someone else's and besides she could have all kinds of diseases," said my dad. "I know dad, but don't you think that's all the more reason to keep her just in case her owner, if any, is looking for her?" I said tightening my grip on Alena. My mom and dad exchanged a look, doing that psychic mind reading trick that parents seem to be naturally good at. "Ok Bridget, you can keep her on two conditions, one, that if she has an owner you give her back, two, we go and take her to the vet to get shots," my mom said with a smile. Alena mewed at this sending the room into laughter. "I think that Alena agrees. Thanks mom, thanks dad," I said as I got up with Alena in my arms. "What's Alena?" asked Francie. "That's what I named her, it means pretty and light. I'm going to call the vet to see if I can get an appointment this afternoon," I said as I walked out of the room and upstairs to my room.

"Well, lets see about that vet appointment and while we are at it we will get you a collar and registration," I said as I picked up the phone next to my window. As I stood up with the phone in my hand I noticed that the lock was in place on my window. "Wait a minute, then how did Alena get in?" I thought as I stood up and dialed the vet's phone number. But as soon as I had thought about it, it had left my mind.


	3. The Vet and a revealed destiny

Chapter Three: The Vet and further mysteries

Note: I don't own SM or anything affiliated with it other than the Sailor Gaia characters and characters from any other Fan fic I write.

-

The Vet was really understanding and gave us an appointment early in the morning. I went down with my mom driving and Alena in my lap. The fact that the window was closed and locked in my room was nagging at the back of my mind but I dismissed it thinking I would analyze it later. We got to the vet and sat down in the waiting area. I released Alena into the general room trusting that she wouldn't wander far. She walked around, smelling the other animals until she reached a large dog. The moment that the dog saw her it jumped to its feet baring its teeth. I jumped up to grab Alena before she became the dog's lunch when a light flashed in front of my eyes. When the light faded away, the dog was sitting calmly next to its owner while Alena was sitting in front of it.

"Um, ok," I said picking Alena up. "Huh? Did you say something Bridge?" said my mom as I sat down. "No, nothing. I'm fine," I said sitting back down. Nobody in the room seemed to have seen the light making me think I had just blacked out on a few seconds of my life. Before I could think about it further the nurse came in and called our name, banishing the thoughts from my head

The vet proclaimed that Alena was in perfect health so we went to the government offices and got her a license. Then we went to the pet store and bought all the things we would need to keep her comfortable (just on a side not, there was more crap in that store than you could possible imagine). After that we rode home with Alena in my as I didn't have the heart to sit her in the cat carrier.

When we got home I took Alena up to my room so I could play with her. When we entered the room, the window passed through my line of sight. "The Window," I thought gasping. I put Alena down and walked over to it. It was defiantly closed and locked and I couldn't have opened it in my sleep (I'm not that much of a sleepwalker). I turned around to Alena who was sitting on the carpet staring at me. "Well, Alena? How did you do this? I'm pretty sure you didn't unlock it and you're sure as hell not a ghost," I said.

"I phased through actually, one of my many talents that I have gathered over the years, along with the mind power that you witnessed in the vet earlier today," said Alena quite bluntly. "HOLY FUCKING CHRIST," I said backing up against the wall, "You can talk!" "Yes, quite well. Though I prefer Japanese to English," said Alena standing up and walking towards me, "Now, you might want to sit down while I'll talk as it will be a long story and you look as if you are going to faint," said Alena nodding to the ground beneath my feet. "I'm dreaming, this is a dream," I thought, giving myself a sharp pinch to wake me up. "No Bridget, I assure you this is not a dream," said Alena as she sat down in front of me. "Ha-How did you know that, that I was think.." I stuttered. "Simply deduction, a pinch on the arm is a signal of waking up and I also read your mind, a talent that you will master once your powers grow," said Alena raising a paw up.

"Powers what powers?" I said. "Ah, Bridget, you have no idea the enormous potential that you hold within you. You are a chosen sailor scout, a princess of the universe, protector of the divine goddesses light. You are Sailor Gaia!" she said as she jumped up and flipped around. There was a flash of light and on the ground fell a necklace and a pendent. "There lie your destiny, with them you will be a secret champion of the world, Pick them up and never lose them," said Alena pointing to them with her paw. I slowly reached out and picked up the necklace and broach. Almost the second I touched the necklace, a bright light flashed and little lights began to flash around the room.


	4. Strange lights and moving

Chapter 4: Flashing Lights and Dramatic Changes

Note: I don't own SM or anything affiliated with it other than the Sailor Gaia characters and characters from any other Fan fic I write.

The flashing lights wandered around my rooming, darting back and forth. Suddenly they all darted towards my chest. "What the hell?" I said, giving a panicked look to Alena. "Don't worry, they won't hurt you," said Alena as the lights penetrated my body. I felt as if my body lit up the moment they hit my skin. I felt scared for a split-second as my mind was filled with images and memories. I saw myself, with people I had never seen before. We were smiling and laughing. I saw someone who immediately I knew to be my love. I smiled as I saw us kissing. But suddenly all the pleasant images were taken from me as they were replaced by images of destruction and pain. Despite myself, I felt tears fall down my face for the dead peoples' faces that appeared in my head. But just as soon as they came, the images were gone and all that was left was Alena and myself.

"Are you o.k.?" said Alena coming up to me. I realized that I was kneeling on the floor and tears were falling down my face steadily. "What was that?" I said, taking deep breaths to help stop the crying. "Your second piece," said Alena. "My second piece of what?" I said looking up. "Your soul," said Alena tilting her head in a as-a-matter-of fact fashion. I felt my eyes widen as I realized that I felt more fulfilled than I had ever felt in my life. It was as if my soul was whole again. "Who were those people?" I asking sitting up and wiping my eyes. Alena sighed, "Your past, these are the people that we need to find and join in order to help the princess," "The princess.." A image of a girl with golden hair tied into buns with pigtails came to mind. On her forehead was a crescent moon, "Serena! The Moon princess!" I basically shouted as I stood up. As I stood up, a strand of my hair fell across my face, a strand of white hair.

"Wait a minute, my hair is brown," I thought as I turned to the mirror. I jumped back. My hair had turned from shoulder length brown hair to floor length blonde hair, so blonde that it was more silver than yellow. "Um, Alena?" I asked softly as I turned around, "What the fuck is this!" I pointed to the silver mass of curls on my head. "Ah, yes. Well, this is part of your true form. It happened because you touched the necklace. Don't worry though, nobody will know the difference." Said Alena waving a paw around. "Nobody will know the difference! Are you kidding? I think somebody will notice that I went from a brunette to a blonde," I yelled at her, waving my hands at her.

Suddenly I heard a knock from the door, "Bridge?" said a voice. "Um, yeah? I said, "Come on in," Francie pushed the door open and walked in looking around. "Who are you talking to in here?" she said walking around the room. "Um nobody, Francie what do you think of my new look?" Francie stopped looking around and looked at me. "Um, what new look? Did you change your eyeshadow or something?" I stepped back, a little surprised. I looked at Alena who gave me a look back basically saying 'I told you so' "O.k. Never mind, um can you go? I need to get ready for something," I said pulling the door open. "Forget about doing anything today but packing," said Francie putting her hands on her hips,"

I turned around, my new hair billowing behind me. "Packing? For what?" I said. "Well, since you weren't at breakfast and have been rushing all over today because of the cat, you didn't hear Daddy's news," said Francie. "What news?" I said feeling the color drain from my cheeks. "We're moving yet again. Dad found out today and we need to leave by next Saturday." Said Francie as she walked out the door. "Where are we moving?" I yelled. "Japan, Tokyo Japan," came the answer from outside of the hall. I sat down on my bed completely shocked. We had moved before, a lot in the last few years as my dad got transferred to different branches of his company, but no place as far away as Japan. "Alena?" I said, "Did you have anything to do with this?" Looking down at her, I could see the color rise in her cheeks as she stuttered out a "yes". "May I ask why?" I said pulling on a sweatshirt and tying my hair back into a very long pony tail. "Because we need to go to Japan because that's where the princess is and that's where the change from discord to peace will take place." Said Alena jumping onto my bed. As I walked out of the door a thought crossed my mind. "The world was lately threatened by a lady called, um I think it was Galaxy or something like that. There was widescale panic as well as earthquakes all over the globe. It originated in Japan. Does that have anything to do with the princess?" "Galaxia, and yes that has to do with the princess. She thinks that everything is over but there is one more trial for her and you must be there," said Alena. "Figures," I said as I picked up the necklace and fastened it around my neck. The brooch I put in my back pocket as I walked out of the room to go and get boxes from my mom.


	5. New School, New people and crashing into...

Chapter 5: Moving, meeting and making friends

Note: I don't own SM or anything affiliated with it other than the Sailor Gaia characters and characters from any other Fan fic I write.

1: Because I could be yelled at for this, I don't condone Animal Cruelty and support the RSPCA. It's just a story anyway

Two weeks later…..

"What the hell!" I heard someone yell as I put on my high school uniform. "What's wrong?" I asked sticking my head out of my hotel room. "I just went to the bathroom and the toilet spritzed me back!" said Julian. I started laughing, "Well maybe it doesn't approve of not putting the seat up," I said turning around and finishing putting on my skirt. We had been living in a hotel for a couple of days while we waited for our furniture to arrive. Today was the first day of my new school and I was nervous as hell. "Alena?" I asked as I fastened my brooch to the front of my uniform. "Yes?" she said as she lifted her head up from my bed. "What about the Japanese part? I don't speak a word and since I'm going to an all Japanese school how am I supposed to talk to these people?" I asked, still thinking how stupid it was that my parents were sending me to a Japanese public school and not the local international school where Julian and Francie were going. At least there they all spoke English.

"Bridget, don't worry about the language. You know it because you're past self spoke practically every language she or you came across. It was.." "All part of my transformation, yah yah yah," I interrupted rolling my eyes. I had learned very early on that anything question I put to Alena would be answered with the phrase, "it was all part of your transformation," After awhile it became the most infuriating thing I had ever heard. "Do you want to come?" I said holding out my school bag to Alena. "Me? In that bag? You must be joking," said Alena as she started to groom herself. "Well guess what? Your coming ms kitty because there is no way in hell I'm doing this alone." I said taking Alena by the scruff of her neck and shoving her into the bag1. "Bye Mom, I will see you later, I said as I took a lunch box from the counter. "Don't forget the shoes rule!" yelled my mom from inside the kitchen as I ran outside the door. "Oh right, shoes," I said running back and picking up my slippers.

"Um, ok," I thought as I walked out of the hotel. "The high-school is where?" I looked up and down the street, utterly confused. "Are you alright miss?" I heard a voice behind me. It was one of the bellhops. "Um, where is…." I pointed to my bag where the seal of my new school was very indiscreetly placed. "Oh, down the street, turn right and go three blocks. But you better hurry, school starts soon," said the bellhop motioning the directions. "What? Class doesn't start till 8," I said. The bellhop pointed towards the clock tower in the square. The longer minute hand pointed to the ten and the hour hand was close to the eight. "CRAP! 7:50!" I said as I sprinted off. I sprinted as fast as I could and when I reached the corner I turned at the same speed. Unfortunately the man on the other side of the corner wasn't going as fast and as I turned the corner I crashed into him. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to do anything like that, see I was just late for school and.." I said standing up and bowing repeatedly. "Oh I don't mind, I tend to meet you this way anyway meatball head," said the man as he stood up. "Meatball head?" I said looking up. "Oh my god, now its my time to apologize, its just that you looked just like my fiancé. She's always late too and usually crashes into people as she runs around corners," said the man as he started to blush a little. Suddenly I felt someone collide into my back and sent me sprawling onto the ground. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to do anything like that, see I was just late for school and.." said a sweet voice as I turned around. "Speak of the angel, Hi Serena," said the man pulling the girl off of me to her feet. "Darien? What are you doing here?" said Serena as she eyed me. "This girl was late to school as well and ran into me as she rounded the corner. She's a lot like you in that regard," "I'm really sorry for it too but I really need to go," I said standing up and turning around to face the girl. I stopped and gasped a little. It was the Princess Serena who had bumped into me and she didn't look very pleased that I had bumped into her fiancé.

"I'm really really sorry milad…miss," I said bowing, "But I got to get to school, its my first day and I can't be late," I bowed again and ran off, sprinting as the minute hand moved closer to the twelve. As I entered the gate I heard someone else running behind me, I turned around to find that the Princess was behind me sprinting at top speed. "I did say I was sorry miss, I really am," I said as she ran up to the door. "No, its not about that. This is were I go to school as well and we need to hurry if we don't want the teacher to blow a fuse," she said pulling the door open. "My name is Serena Tsukino, first form class. What's your name?" she asked as she pulled off her sneakers and put on a pair of slippers she took out of a cubby. "Bridget Aster, first form as well," I replied pulling my sneakers off and slipping on my slippers. "Nice to meet you probably. I'm sorry I fell into you. Well, you can store your shoes in my locker if you want," said Serena as the class bell began to ring. "Crap!" we both yelled as we ran out of the shoe room and up the hall.


	6. Class, Sailor Scouts and getting noticed

Chapter 6: Class, Sailor Scouts and getting noticed

Note: I don't own SM or anything affiliated with it other than the Sailor Gaia characters and characters from any other Fan fic I write.

I followed Serena to find our classroom which was difficult because she was quicker than she looked. When we got to the class room, the class bell had just finished chiming. Serena slid the door open and started to try to move towards her seat. "Ms. Tsukino, don't try to come in after the bell and pretend that you were here. We all know that you weren't," said a male voice as she got through the door. Serena immediately blushed bright crimson and looked down to the floor. "Excuse me sir, but Serena was just helping me to get sorted. It was my fault that she was late," I said walking in and standing next to Serena. "Ah, you must be Bridget. Very well Serena you are excused but try and get here earlier," said the teacher waving her to her seat. Serena nodded and mumbled a "yes sir" as she practically ran towards her seat. "Class, this is Bridget Aster. She's coming to us from the U.S. and I know that you will all make her first day a easy one," said the teacher,

"Now Bridget you can either sit there, there or there," He pointed to three seats on different sides of the rooms. I took the one closest to the door next to a long haired blonde. "Hiya, from the U.S. huh? I can help you if you want," said the girl in English as I sat down. "You speak English?" I said with a bit of shock. "Yah, not well but enough to get by. I'm Mina by the way. You speak Japanese really well, how did you learn it?" Mina asked as she started to twirl a strand of her blond hair around her finger. I blushed, "Um, I just picked it up." I said looking back down at my desk as I felt my face grow hot. "How did you get your hair that way?" Mina asked reaching out and taking a few strand to examine. "Its natural" I said quickly trying to change the subject away from my silver hair. "Its almost the same color as Serena's," she said letting go of my hair and looping her arm over the back of her chair. "Mina, stop talking!" Said the teacher suddenly. "Sorry," said Mina giving me a wink and turning back to her books. I smiled, I was beginning to feel part of the crowd.

The school day seemed to drag on forever, Mr. Finshino dragged on forever on the evils of radicalism to the point that half the class was asleep or close to it. "Does he always do this?" I wrote down on a note to Mina. She giggled as she wrote back, "yah, don't worry you get used to it," When the lunch bell rang, the classroom emptied quickly. Mina grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. "You can eat lunch with us," she said as she put on her sneakers. "Sure, just one sec," I said setting down my bag to check on Alena. "Comfortable?" I said with a grin. "Your lucky that I didn't get sick all over your stuff," she said with a snarl as she straightened herself out. "I met the princess," I said pulling out my lunch. "I heard, as well as Sailor Venus," said Alena as she began to groom herself. "Who?" Alena sighed, "I should have informed you more on the princess. Sailor Venus is one of the princesses bodyguard's. That girl Mina that you sit next to is Sailor Venus,"

"Bridget?" said a voice. I pushed Alena down into my bag again and quickly pulled the top over. "Yah?" I replied. Mina and Serena's heads appeared at the end of the lockers, "You coming to lunch or what?" they asked. I giggled and said, "Yah, I'm starving,"

We went out into the yard, Mina and Serena chatting to me as if we had known each other for years. "Well we have in a way," I thought to myself smiling at their antics. "Serena, Mina! Over here!" said a tall girl with a brown ponytail. "Wow she is almost as tall as me," I thought as Serena ran over. "This is Bridget, she's from America," said Mina, "This is Lita, and the blue haired one over there is Amy. Don't mind her, she's in the midst of studying to enter medical school," "Well, it is important Mina," said Amy from behind her book, "but it is very nice to meet you Bridget," she said pulling the book down and giving me a smile. "The pleasure is all mine," I said smiling back and smiling to Lita. "So Lita, what did you bring me for lunch?" Asked Serena eyeing the package in front of Lita. "Did you forget your lunch again Serena?" said Lita pulling the lunch box away from her. "Please Lita! Don't let me starve!" said Serena begging on her knees. "Here Bridget, why don't you have some before Serena eats it all," said Lita holding out a lunchbox full of food. "Um, sure. What is this stuff though?" I asked pulling out a fork. "Well first you can't eat it with that," said Lita pulling the fork out of my hand and replacing them with chopsticks.

"Um Lita, I can't use chopsticks," I said blushing a little. "Well we will just have to fix that," said Lita smiling at me. "Here, eat one of those. Its an Okonomiyaki, a savory pancake with chicken and shrimp." She said point to a round piece of food. I took my chopsticks and reached in to pick it up. To my surprise I handled the chopsticks like I had known how to do it my whole life. "All part of my transformation, damn cat," I thought thinking about Alena in my bag. "See? Its so easy once you get them in your hands, how is it?" Lita asked as I ate part of the pancake. "Its really good," I said smiling and eating the rest of it. "Can I eat now!" said Serena drooling over Lita's shoulder. We all giggled as Lita handed the rest to her. "That was good but give me peanut butter any time," I thought as I pulled out my sandwich.


End file.
